Joanna.Pety
Joanna.Pety ( is the second most famous movie star on the US version of Movie Star Planet. She first joined in 2011 on a different account but deleted it after some drama. That account was joannapety, and she was actually #1. Joanna re-joined Movie Star Planet in February of 2012. She is still making movies, looks, and artbooks but has threated to quit many times since re-joining. As of Novemeber 2012, she is staying on MSP. Boyfriend She recently released her relationship with Cain2424 to the public of MSP. They are going strong and are trying to keep their relationship as private as possible. Controversy Before Pump, Joanna and OhhItzAutumn were at the top. When Joanna started to beat Autumn, the first user to get to level 20, Autumn's fans didn't like it and sent Joanna some rude messages. Joanna and Autumn both made videos saying how good of friends they were and Autumn said she was happy for JoJo. The messages had di ed down and Joanna took first place in the high scores. Joanna's fame continued to rise and she gained a lot of fans, but even though the drama with Autumn fans stopped, new drama serviced and because of that, Joanna deleted her account leaving her fans and friends sad and confused. In February 2012, Joanna had returned to MSP and explained to her fans why she left. She was also devastated because her bestie, StacieCakums deleted her account. Apperently, Stacie was older than most people on MSP and did some things, too, which made JoJo even more upset. Not mention her breakup with Donnie C. Everything seemed to be fine after a while but over time people JoJo trusted turned on her, people were using her for fame, hating on her because she was famous, and boys broke her heart. She had the kindess of hearts and got VERY stressed out. She even stopped JoJo's Heroes for awhile, because she felt as if she had no real heroes. The drama was too much for the movie star so she threatened to quit several times. Luckily for her fans, one of JoJo's BFFs have always been there to cheer her up and stop her from quitting. Her fans have also helped her a lot by sending messages full of support and kind words. ''More'' Contriversy Here we go again. JoJo was becoming less active around the holidays. For about two weeks, one artbook and one movie came out. That was all. There were looks, but that was it. $hort Movies' (Lucky Lily on the UK version) earned more Star Coins then JoJo, followed by taking the #2 spot on the highscore list. People were writing in both girls' guestbooks. Reading some of them, people were saying they were going to help JoJo. Others were dissing $hort Movies', calling her a brat and such. JoJo has been making a new and popular series called "Forbidden Love", and she is climbing back up. Currently, JoJo is #2 again. But, $hort Movies' is #4, because of CuteStuff.'s rise to the Top Three. Haters Win On 1/12/2012, JoJo made a video about haters. She seemed VERY upset. She even had a scene were there were two teams, one representing the peacemakers, and the other representing haters. Haters won. Hopefully, JoJo won't quit. Category:Moviestars Category:Level 25 Category:US Category:Level 20